Swamp Music Revamped
by alycenwonder
Summary: Oliivi woke up one morning unsure of where she was or how she came to be there. Found by a group of vikings in the night she is taken back to their village by the sea. When chaos ensues and her whole life is turned upside down will she find out her true identity? Eric/OC AU Eric Past and Eric present. Currently being updated and rewritten 8/11/2017. Don't forget to Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. The last few years I have been pondering on a new way to redo this story and bring it back for you, with updates. I hope that you remember it, and I hope you can enjoy the rewrite. Sorry for my prolonged absence :) -Alycenwonder**

 **Anything in italics will be Oliver hearing people's thoughts, or speaking her own. Anything in bold is in Swedish.**

 **Chapter 1: Days long past.**

I awoke among the trees. The light shown down through the canopy above me. My eyes were foggy, like a thin layer of film lay over just over the surface, and I reached to rub it away, sitting up on shaky knees seeing only more woods. My tunic was clean. My hands and arms seemed that way as well. _How did I get here?_ But more importantly the question lingered in the back of my mind; _where had I come from?_

I reached to my bare feet, noticing a small row of bumps, curling my toes into the mossy ground. I was cold... I needed to get up and find a way to get warm.

I scrambled to feet, wobbling a little as I blinked a few more times, clearing the last of the murky film away, the woods becoming far more crisp and clear to me now, then in the time I'd been sitting and trying to figure out the colors.

"What in the world?" I whispered, jumping as wisps of blonde fell over my shoulders over my chest, tickling my collar bone, making my heart pound in my chest. Reaching to touch the small braids, and round dreads in my fingers, I noticed my skin; my fingers. I was short, that was clear; maybe only just over five feet tall. My fingers were long and thin, attached to long thin; pale arms. I couldn't be that old... Somehow I had to young.

The forest was dense, the foliage tall and winding, molded together somehow and as I started to walk I tried to figure out how I was going to get back to wherever the hell I'd come from. I couldn't have come far. I was clean enough. Maybe there were people looking for me? Maybe they were worried.

I walked until my feet hurt. I walked for minutes, or maybe hours. I walked, and time wasn't clear to me. I walked until I came to an ocean, and I followed that, pushing myself harder. It would be dark soon. Whoever I was, however I'd gotten here? That didn't matter. What mattered was I would likely die out under the elements if I didn't find a place to stay; find warmth. But even as the sun began to set beyond the treeline, I came to wonder if maybe I'd made the wrong choice. Maybe staying put would have been the better option. Maybe I'd gone the wrong way, and the people who loved me might be looking in another direction?

I wasn't sure that this situation could get much worse. Maybe if an animal was following me? Something big, that could stalk me, come for me when I slept? That didn't matter either. What mattered was; I was lost.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

 **"I saw something."**

I opened my eyes in the darkness, reaching to rub dirt from my face, **"I swear it, Eric. I hear something... Breathing? There's a body there."**

Those were voices! I sat up quickly and used my tunic to wipe a small tear from my cheek. Hopefully whoever it was would know me, or maybe be sent out to look for me? Maybe they could help me?!

I swallowed, watching as the bushes shifted, the rustling I was hearing growing painfully near; three very large men trumping towards me. Three large, very blonde, and very confused looking men. The two on the left, I noticed right away; were older. Their faces messy, their hair long and tangled. If it weren't for the younger man in the middle, with giant wandering blue eyes, I might have been afraid.

 **"It's a girl... Eric."** One of the grumbled, **"Ah I thought it might be a deer." _Seems a little young..._**

 **"So it is."** The middle one bent low and reached for a twig on the ground between us, snapping it as he watched me, **"Are you lost little girl?"**

"Y-Yes. I... I mean, do you know me?" They didn't seem to know me...

The man named Eric chuckled, the sound a little strange; almost jolly in my ears as he tossed the twig, " **No, I do not know you. Why? Do you not know you?" _Interesting._**

 **"I... Woke up out here..."** I didn't even know my name. **"I don't remember anything."**

 **"Right. Well. We happen to be heading back to my village."** _**And she looks viking...** _**"That way."** I followed his finger with my eyes, back behind me through the forest. **"We will bring you. Find you some warmth for the night, yes?"** I tilted my head, watching him carefully as he smiled.

 **"Yes."** I cleared my throat, feeling my chest a little tight as I climbed to my feet. **"That would be nice, thank you."** I had no choice. I hoped this was the right decision.

* * *

It was the third time I'd awoken to new surroundings. Still I was unsure of where I was exactly, and how I'd come to be in a bed. It was a large house, but the lack of noise, and gruff men sort of spooked me. Where had they gone?

I tugged at my hair, pulling to locks free and tying it up into a messy bun, sliding out of the bed. I needed to get out of here and figure out what was going on. Somehow, some way; someone had to know me. Right? I tugged the blankets with me, wrapping them around myself; over my shoulders and tight to me as I made my way out the door, into a big open darkened space. I squinted, the light from a large, bright fire stinging them.

 **"Ah, here she is Ulfrik! Our guest has awakened."** I looked from the painful lights to the woman sitting nearby. **"Come child, I will not hurt you."** I watched her hand sway as she beckoned for me to sit, and I shifted a little closer. I dropped my bum on the end of the bench, far enough away that they couldn't reach me, pursing my lips as I looked between the two unknown people. **"I am Astrid, and this is my husband Ulfrik. Do you have a name sweet girl?"**

I stared blankly for a moment, trying to think of a name. But nothing came to mind... Because there was nothing there. **"She said she doesn't know her name, or where she might have come from."** The familiar voice of the man they'd called Eric hit my ears and I turned my head just slightly to look over at him as he came to join us at the long table.

 **"Yes, yes. Eric tells us you were out there alone."** The older man said again.

 **"I... I woke up in the forest. I don't remember anything before that. You don't know me? Maybe someone is looking for me?"** Someone. Anyone? Someone who at least might lead me in the right direction?

 **"No sweet girl. You are not from our village. In fact, I do not recognize you, or I would point you in the right direction..."** She kept calling me that; sweet girl. Did I like being called that? It was sort of sweet.

 **"Recognize?"** I was confused.

 **"Your hair color... Your eyes." _I do not know anyone who looks like her. She's very beautiful. Fair._**

 **"M-My eyes?"** I reached to rub them, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

 **"Sweet girl. Your eyes are a color I have never seen."** She watched me carefully, and I could detect a little worry in the way her eyes followed my hands. **"You will stay with us, hm? I like her Ulfrik."**

"Yes, I do agree." Added, leaning towards his father. At least I assumed it was his father, they looked fairly alike. I didn't answer, dropping my hands in front of me on the table. Honestly, I was happy to be safe for now. If I could figure out how I came to be here, that was a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2. Bold is Swedish, italics thoughts. Enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos.**

 **Chapter 2: Time is fickle.**

A week had sped by me quickly. I'd learned the names and faces of the people around me, making friends and coming out of my shell. But that happened as I began to trust them, and they me. I had very quickly found that Ulfrik and his wife were in charge; Jarl Ulfrik to be exact. Most of the people who brought back to this region, I also discovered were not usually taken in as family. Mostly they became slaves, or made to work. I was lucky for some reason. My new family were kind to me, but even so; I found myself thinking of the slaves often. I couldn't help but wonder why I was different. Why I'd been allowed to stay.

I spend most of my free time exploring my new surroundings. I played often in the ocean, and enjoyed climbing trees. Eric had even taken my hunting a few times beyond the village. I enjoyed that, I enjoyed learning how to feed myself in case I ever woke up alone in the forest again. I wouldn't have to fear starvation.

I was much younger then Eric, this was clear. He must have been around twenty years, while I was likely more of a young teenager. But we got on well, and he spent most of his free time teaching me his ways; the ways of the vikings who lived in the small seaside village.

Today I was meant to head out into the fields with some of the men. Eric had promised to teach me to fight like some of the other women in the village. Women who fought alongside men during raids, or to protect their homes. I wanted to learn to be strong; to look after myself. I figured if I could fend for me, than I was safe if I was ever left alone once again. Being unsure of my past would no longer haunt me the same as it did now. I would become a shield maiden, and hopefully my new family would become proud.

 **"I'm taking Olivii out into the fields today, Mama."** I heard Eric muttering, breaking my concentration.

I could see her disapproval almost right away, still hearing her words from earlier in the week; Women are meant to become wives. Women in their family anyways. Women who were meant to be royal. **"She is a lady Eric. She will be married, and have children. She will not fight and die at the end of a sword."** Her eyes trailed to Eric's father and I swallowed.

 **"Do not look to me, wife. I do not object to woman learning to survive."**

Her scoff was quiet, but still heard by all of us and I sighed, **"She will marry a man who can protect her. This is useless."** I watched Astrid climb up, eyeing Eric carefully, **"Why do you bring me a daughter, only to take her from me." _Raids take so long, and I am_ lonely.**

 **"I am not going anywhere but the fields. I will be back in a few hours."** I wasn't going on any raids, not anytime soon anyways. **"I want to learn."** Eric had to help me here, right? I looked over to him and raised my eyebrow expectantly.

I watched him laugh, reaching to pat his mother's arm, **"Mother. It is fine. I will bring her back to you."** His father joined in the laughter and I perked up a little, noticing her face change only to mild annoyance. I had to admit, Eric had a very charming smile; a smile that lit his whole face, that made it hard to say no to. His mother smiled back, dropping her hands to her hips, still not using the words I wanted to hear. But after a few moments, when the laughter died down, and Eric lead me out, there was no more about the situation.

And so, I spent most of the day with Eric in the fields, learning to fight, practicing. But when the time came, and eventually I grew tired, I left the men for the sea. I loved a swim it seemed. My favorite part of this place. The freedom I felt near it filled me up, and spilled out in smiles and laughter. And If I looked out far enough, I could feel as if I were an ant; the world so much bigger than me.

I found myself staring down into the clear blue many times since I'd arrived, at the end of a long rock, kneeling to cup the cold water in my hands. And as I let it go; let it splash back down, I saw what Astrid had seen. Two very different eyes. One green and one blue. A very small very pale, very different girl than any others I had seen. And maybe in that moment I understood why she might want to keep me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My how time flys**

A few years flew by. I made many new friends among what I now considered my people. Eric took me still into the fields for practice during early mornings. In the say I would wander alone in the woods nearby.

Though I had made many new friends, I enjoyed the solitude over their company. I wasn't much for social interaction, or physical contact for that matter. Many things about myself made it hard to touch people, or to find the will to do so. In my first two weeks I had discovered something about myself that my strange eyes, and small build seem less like a burden when compared. Astrid had tried to show me how to braid my hair, and had reached out to take my hand to help find the right spot to begin. Searing hot pain had torn through me; strange images of her flying over my vision. I saw her pregnant, only to see her holding a small child only moments later. But the worst bit was what had come last; terrible images of her laying bloody along with her husband in this very home. I couldn't see Eric, or the child; not even myself. I awoke laying in my bed with Astrid sitting beside me.

When I'd finally worked up the energy to ask what had happened, she'd said only that I had cried out and fell to the floor. One of our slaves had to help me to bed, and Astrid had stayed with me for hours, waiting. Ever since that day, I had avoided touching anyone to afraid of what might happen if I did.

* * *

Eric and I had left each other, early after our usual practice. I went on as usual to the ocean to bathe, making sure no one followed so that I might undress, and slip into the cool water.

I found I enjoyed chasing the sun daily. I would strip down in the ocean, or in the fields when no one was around, and lay under it; enjoying my new home. I was the happiest in nature. Since we'd found out Astrid was with child, I found I spent more time away from my family. I lay afloat in the cold water, and thought of the vision I had seen in my past. One that seemed to linger closer than I had realized.

Astrid would give birth to a small girl, but I was sure it would not last long before tragedy would strike us. In my vision the child hadn't been older than a year, and she would be due any day now. When mentioned to the seer in our village, trying to find out if the Gods might know why I was the way I was, and how I could be of any help to my family, all I was told was that nothing could be done. No one knew where I had come from, or where my gifts might lead me.

Day after day I lost myself in the thought that Astrid and Ulfrik would perish soon. I told Eric about it, but was not to be believed. He would only laugh, rustle my hair and tell me, **"'Think nothing of it, Olii. All is well.'"**

I found myself thinking of him often, regardless of his disbelief. We'd spent a lot of time together, and soon he was to leave, to raid. And I would not see him for many months. I knew I was going to miss him greatly.

Around our people, Eric was strong and serious. Ulfrik was teaching him to rule, so when the day came Eric could lead our people. Eric didn't wish to do so, but took on our father's teachings anyways in the hopes of appeasing an old man. Behind closed doors, he was a changed man; silly and playful with an amazing sense of humor. I loved his company more than any one persons; he was so full to the brim with life.

Our mother would complain to him that he would need to be married soon. She would scold, as she so often did; for his promiscuity. She would say, "'You spend so much time between women's legs, Eric. You will need to settle soon. Give me grandchildren.'"

But he'd shrug her off. He was happy to be promiscuous. He would just answer, "'Soon.'" or that they might speak again about the matter later. Often it would even lead to yelling, and my quick escape.

I sighed finally, my thoughts drifting as they so often did, watching the water splash ahead of me, wiggling my toes.

 **"Oliivi! Find your feet!"** Eric's voice rang out behind me and I was pulled from the cold water, only to be tossed forwards with a loud crackling splash. It took me a moment to figure out how I'd ended up soaked and sputtering, but when I did it was only because I was crying out in pain, the searing heat burning through my body.

One second I had been lost in thought, the next beneath water trying to find my way back to the surface and away from the pain. It didn't help that pictures of Eric were flashing over my vision; Eric holding his small baby sister. Eric screaming from the death of his family. Eric in the arms of a beautiful young man, dying. Eric wearing odd clothes and eating someone? Drinking their blood? It got worse as it went on times changing, Eric living. I saw visions of a woman that traveled with him. At the very end I saw myself with the same woman and two small blonde children. Two young boys with bright blue eyes. They were laying with me wrapped in my arms asleep on some sort of bench made from pillows? I could not be sure it was me though. The clothes I wore where strange and revealing. My hair was different, shorter. I had black marks on my skin. But as soon as the images came; they went.

I spat water from my lips, from my throat, rubbing my eyes as I surfaced. **"ERIC! You came out of NOWHERE! You BEAST!"** I lunged, splashing him in his face. I didn't harm him; only trying to exact a little revenge for his sudden intrusion. Eric _never_ joined me in the water before, so I was now truly shocked by his appearance. Not to mention the fact that he'd grabbed me. He knew my no touching policy.

I was breathing heavily, my chest moving quickly. Having quickly become aware of my nudity, I covered my chest to cover my breasts. Since I had turned seventeen, I had developed, and become painfully aware that I needed to be covered.

My cheek were burning, and hot and I sputtered once again, **"W-What are you doing here?!"** I needed him to tell me, or to give me some sort of sign. _Anything._

 **"I saw you swimming, and I thought that I might join you. No harm done, sister."** He gave me a very strange smile, tilting his head, his wet hair falling to his shoulder. But I wasn't _really_ his sister; and I didn't feel great being naked right in front of him. I felt his eyes on my skin and knew I should get away. I loved Eric and I thought him to be very beautiful. But I would not risk my heart or my status sleeping with my so called brother.

Eric stepped closer, reaching to place his hand over my arm, pulling me closer to his body. This time, there was no pain, there was no visions; I saw only his sweet, playful face as he watched me. **"It was harmless, Oliivi."** A smile spread over his face and I licked my lips, " **You know I would not hurt you? I was playing."**

I nodded to him in return, still staring down at his hand on my arm. How could this be? How was he touching me, and nothing was happening?

 ** _She's always been the most beautiful girl. But dear Gods, she has perfect breasts. So perfect._** I heard his thoughts loud in my ears and I pulled back.

 **"W-What?"** I stammered, afraid that something had shifted between us.

 ** _What is she looking at me like that for? She can be so strange..._ "I said I would not hurt you. I was only playing."** He repeated, this time the smile washing away.

 **"No... No, I meant after that!"** I raised my voice, not really meaning to. But I was feeling rather panicked all of a sudden.

 ** _What in the world is she going on about?_ "Oliivi, are you alright? Maybe you need to lay down a while, hm?" _Gods, she is beautiful._**

I heard his thoughts again and I snapped back to reality, shaking my head, my cheeks still burning hot. Saying nothing more, I stormed back towards the shore, for my clothing. My brother did not follow me after that, and I escaped to the house.

* * *

 **"You're cheeks are red, my Sweet Girl."** I heard my mother's voice, looking up from where I saw by the fire. **"What is it, Oliivi?" _Where is Eric?_**

 **"I hear you... I hear things..."** I hadn't ever told them that before, but here I was, admitting to the impossible once again. A tear ran hot down my cheek and I reached for it quickly. **"I heard you think of Eric."**

 **"You heard me think of Eric? Just now?"**

 **"Yes..."**

 ** _Can you hear what I am thinking now? Oliivi?_** She watched me carefully and I nodded, confirming to her that I had heard.

 **"Something is wrong with me."** And I was sad. I didn't want to stand out. I wanted to be normal. **"What is wrong with me?"**

 **"I do not know my Sweet Girl. The Gods have created you unique."** She reached to touch my face, and again; no visions. Just her soft hands against my skin. **"You will be okay. Although I would not repeat this to anyone, Oliivi. There are those who might seek to use you..."**

I understood. I understood that hearing a mans thoughts was not safe. I nodded my understanding, dropping my head back into my hands. I was defeated somehow. When I had come through the village on my way to the house I had become overwhelmed with voices of those around me. My head spun as I headed to the house for peace and quiet. How could this be? First I woke up alone in the woods unsure of who I am or how I got there. Second I see visions of people I touch. Third I could hear what they were thinking. If I didn't learn to control these strange things happening to me I would surely go mad or worse. I might be used as my mother had said.


End file.
